james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Faern.
Archives: 1 2 Points So when did this point system start exactly? since i've been busy doing other things to notice.I know EVERYTHING. 04:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :There is the announcement: User blog:Samsonius/New Badges System! Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 04:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Archiving talk pages? None of the policies, from what I can see, say anything about whether or not a talk page may be archived, and as such, I was wondering if you knew anything of the topic? --IWantheUltimateChange 11:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :We never archived any article talk pages, so there is no policy for that. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Press Request on Avatar Rerelease Hi Faern, I’m Jaimie Etkin with the online news magazine, The Daily Beast. We’re looking to do a piece on the upcoming Special Edition rerelease of Avatar with eight extra minutes on August 27. I was hoping you could provide his/her opinion on them. We’re looking to get five trusted Avatar fans to provide their commentary. If you could please get back to me at your earliest convenience to let me know if this is something you or anyone you know would be interested in reporting on for us, I’d truly appreciate it. Thanks very much in advance, Jaimie jaimie.etkin@thedailybeast.com Everest Conquered Good Morning Faern ~ I really had a fun time last night and I just want to thank you for letting me interrupt your concentration for a while. You helped to make my first time on IRC a very enjoyable experience. That was the first chance that I have ever had to "chat" with you and I truly enjoyed the conversation. At long last, I know a little bit about our elusive Faern ~ the man who is everywhere, but always flying under the radar.=) I look forward to learning more. Huge, enormous thanks for your offer of a mailing list for our future Avatar Con. I will pass that information on to Willofeywa because it was his enthusiastic interest that first got the ball rolling. I am just the "gopher" and the "contact" and that is where I am happiest. =) I will keep in touch. (Oh "great" he says as he is rolling his eyes.) Linda, Peace, Love and Harmony. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 14:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad we didn't completely scare you away, especially our always charming Putin. Since you found the door to the IRC, we all hope to see you there frequently from now on. Mean as I am, I'll give you another two expressions, but I won't tell you what they mean. However, I'll give you a hint: It can be found on the wiki. Kìyevame ulte Eywa ngahu. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : : :Good Afternoon Faern ~ Mean? You don't have a mean bone in your body or a mean thought in your head! You just have cute little winks to give all of us ~ and how can anyone not smile when they are winked at? LOL Charming Putin was, indeed, an experience. Putin is quite the toy for you guys to play with. XD I want to learn how too. :To your two very sweet expressions, I say Irayo ulte Tstunwi ''! (Let me know if I butchered the language, ok? =P Don't forget to wink.) Linda. Peace, Love and Harmony. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 20:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You have absolutely no idea which mean things are going on in my bones and head. ;) Putin is rather a toy for Samsonius than me. IRC would be a more peaceful place without him. Wait... whom do I refer to? Awww, damn ambiguities. :P Oh and ''Tsun tivam, you almost sound like a Na'vi. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 05:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh Faern, you know you love having me in the IRC; my questions about CSS coding give you something to do other than be snide all the time. ;) 05:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I didn't say that I was referring to you. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 05:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, but you didn't say you weren't, either. I just like to remain on the safe side. ;) 05:36, :::::August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: :::::Good Morning Guys ~ don't you ever sleep? Now that I have found out that there is absolutely no such thing as privacy on this wiki ( thanks to the three of you lurking around on the IRC/TLC) I will force myself to be more discreet ~ if only I knew how. LOL. Faern, I have discovered that my "fluency" in Na'vi stops immediately before tivam =( Will you help, please? Take care of your awesome selves. Looky at the "new and improved" sig that Dragin offered to create for me>> R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony R 13:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Tsun tivam is an idiom for "not bad", and they are Grace's first Na'vi words in the movie. I already noticed your enhanced sig. Now, you'll spread PL&H everywhere across the wiki. However, I'm still wondering what the big R on both sides is supposed to mean. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The big "Rs" are supposed to be suns, the font changes them to look like suns. I don't think your computer has the right font, if you see Rs. =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 14:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Hi Faern ~ ahhhhhh, right after Norm shows her his Na'vi skills ~ now I will especially focus on her words and the pronunciation next time I watch the movie ~ thanks for not making me search any longer. =) I looked, I really did. Even on the Na'vi language website. Obviously, not well enough though! =P ::Dragin, thanks for explaining to Faern why he is seeing "R's" ~ I wouldn't have known the answer. Oh yeah, now I remember ~ that was from the WingDings font, wasn't it? Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so complicated with my suns huh, if not everyone has the correct font?????? Bummer! Oh well, you two fasten your seat belts because here it comes again>>>>>>>> R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony R 16:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::That explains why it is not correctly displayed. Fonts like Wingdings, Webdings and Symbol are default fonts on every Windows installation, but they violate HTML standards. They are not considered as actual fonts, but symbols and should not be used in web pages. All standard-compliant browsers (e.g. Firefox) will not display them. I guess you use Internet Explorer, which displays them against accordance with the font standards. You can find more details about that here. If you want a sun symbol you should use the corresponding Unicode character. The code ☼ will give you the Unicode sun symbol which will be correctly displayed in most browsers: ☼. The font "Blackadder ITC" is not in the default set of fonts installed with the operating system and thus will not be displayed except for the minority that has manually installed it. A list of web-safe fonts can be found here. Note that you can specify multiple fonts separated by comma. They are tried to be used in-order. If a font is not available, the browser will try the next in the list. If none of them works, it will use the default font that is set in the browser, which happens with "Blackadder ITC" (being the only defined font) for me and presumable the majority of all users. Also your font color definition is invalid which is why the text has the standard blue link color in non-IE browsers. Color codes must always start with an asterisk character (#). I just corrected all those points in Ghaziya's sig, but your sig has the same problems, Dragin. Papyrus is not available on most computers and all color codes require an # in front of them. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 18:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Hi My Kind Friend Faern ~ Wow, you went to soooooo much trouble and soooooo much detail to explain all of that and I am sincerely appreciative; however, my first reaction to all of that was "Damn" (excuse my language). Here I have been strutting my stuff, thinking I had the coolest sig ever, when actually, I was practically the only one who could see it as I saw it. Damn (excuse my language again). But as I read further, do I understand correctly that you have fixed me????? Could it be true????? I am healed????? May I legitimately strut my stuff now????? If I were in IRC right now, I would do a /me hugs Faern ''~ I owe you one of those. =) I only partially understand what you told me; but I know where to find it and I have it to refer to whenever I need it. So, I can go out into the world with my head held high now and my sig saying "look at me, look at me"? Faern, you are truly awesome. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 21:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wow, I never saw Faern talking as much as he's doing now =P Ghaziya, I also see Rs, but apparently Dragin fix it again. @Faern, ''IRC would be a more peaceful place without him. Wait... whom do I refer to?, and that's not Sean... hm... would it be... Sarah? =P Hope it's not me... @Ghaziya, Damn? You said a bad word? =P /me is dissapointed. TLC! -- 21:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll leave that to your interpretation. :P Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't worry if you don't understand everything. Most of it was more directed to Draginfli. I don't know how you see it, but this is how your sig looked before (top) and how it looks now (bottom) with Firefox: Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Wow ... thanks Faern. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 22:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, My Friend Faern, but I still have questions about my sig. Soooooo, what you are telling me is that my awesomely awesome Blackadder ITC font can only be seen by a tiny minority of computer users? Damn (excuse my language)! That is my favorite font in the entire Universe (sniff sniff, boo hoo) ~ it looks very magic to me and touches off wild thoughts in my head. Thoughts of wizards and magi and secret passages and mystical messages. Soooo, I can still enjoy the illusion on my computer; but almost everyone else sees ordinary stuff with no magic to it? And all of this time it has been BLUE? Egads, I'm not a blue person, I am a RED person. And all of this time, users have been seeing a big "R" and you were the first one who even asked about it? Hey Spidey, you were never curious why I had a big "R" before and after my name? Egads. Dear Faern, I sincerely do appreciate your concern and your talent and your time to make me acceptable to the rest of the world. Are you sure there aren't some rules we can break to let my Blackadder ITC be seen by everyone???????? You don't seem to be a rule-breaker though, are you? =( Dejected, she accepts her fate as handed to her by Faern. She will forge her way into the Blackadder ITC fontless world with her head held high because she knows that there will always be a few Users who will be able to share her magic. They truly are the chosen ones. The end. /me hugs Faern Thank you again for being so kind. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 02:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :You know, you could use pictures for the suns instead of unicode characters. I'm not well versed in that kind of code though, so someone else would have to do it. ;) 02:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : :My Dear Samsonius ~ I LOVE THAT IDEA! Do you know of anyone who might be an expert in that kind of code ;-) ? What do you think it would take to entice a person like that to give it a try???? Hmmmmmmmm. Maybe a promise that I wouldn't bug that person about my sig any more???????? If anyone comes to your mind, would you please gently mention it to that person????? Thank you so much 'for coming up with that very creative idea! ''/me hugs Samsonius ''I am having so much fun with IRC/TLC stuff. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 03:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I ''might be able to figure it out. Might. Give me a few years days or so, and I might be able to code it right. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|='i='='i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i='='''i=]] 03:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :There is a new feature that allows downloading needed fonts from the server, but that does not work here, since we are not allowed to upload font files to wikia. In short: We will have to stick to the fonts that are available on most computers, unfortunately. :/ Oh, and signatures that include images suck even more than signatures that are longer than an average posted message. Dragins sig, for example, is a pain in the ass when you read talk page updates using the history. ;) :Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 03:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : : My Dear Dragin ~ you are so fantastic to offer to give it a try though. You never back down from a new challenge do you! I appreciate your always jumping in and saying "Let me try". What a cool lady. /me hugs Draginfli My Dear Reality-Based Faern (said with great affection) ~ it was a really cool idea though, huh? Ok, does my long signature fall into the :"pain in the ass" category? =( If you would like it shorter, we can do that! =( I might kick and scream for a little bit though. =( I'll wait and see how you respond before I give you another /me hugs Faern XD '' ''☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 04:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I just made myself a new signature completely from images (3 separate ones), because the font that I wanted is not a default one. You could take a look at the coding for it, and it's actually very short in comparison to...other...people's. :P I'm still trying to figure out how to activate the tool tips feature of it, but I've been unsuccessful so far. EDIT: I just realized that when I sign my sig, it shows that I added 3 images to the page (which isn't a bad thing if you want badges, I suppose. :P) 04:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I get it, you hate my long, creative sig. Be thankful, I could make it longer! >=D I will try to figure out the image thing for the sig ... Then I might be updating all the sigs I have made O_o Oh well, it will be a fun challenge! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='''i=]] 04:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) "Re-release Special Contest" submission Wrote a fanfic, but I don't feel like actually posting the one-shot as a comment. Do you have an email I can use to send the file over? 'HKT 01:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Has been resolved in IRC. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 02:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : Reversal of edit I dont understand why you reversed my edit on the Assault on the Tree of Souls. Can you explain your reasoning please? CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 22:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :There is no evidence of the Na'vi body count or did you count them? From what we see in the movie, dozens is a better guess than hundreds. Furthermore, it is unknown, whether Norm's Avatar is dead. In the movie you see him get shot in the shoulder, so there is no reason to believe it is dead. Norm has to play a role in the sequel after all, which would be quite obstructive without an Avatar. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) If Norm's Avatar wasn't dead, then why was he in his human body during the scene at Hell's Gate where the RDA were expelled from Pandora, especially as you can glimpse other members of the Avatar team besides Max and Jake in their Avatar forms rather than their human bodies? Unless his Avatar was fatally injured it would have been a lot easier for him to enter his Avatar than to use an exopack. CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 10:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Why would he enter his Avatar that has one or two holes in his shoulder which usually causes pain? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) As his Avatar is much more suited to Pandora's environment and be more capable of assisting during the expulsion. And if his Avatar had survived, he would have most likely been treated by the Navi to heal the bullet wounds, possibly in the same way they tried to heal Grace. As this did not happen, it means his Avatar was most likely killed, which better explain why he was in such a state when he exited the uplink capsule. CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 16:22, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I doubt that the Na'vi are magicians that can heal severe wounds within a few hours. Whatever might be true, our discussion with multiple possible courses underlines that the state of Norm's Avatar is unknown. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 16:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) It's Me Hi Faern ~ see what happens when you encourage me ;-) My first reason for wanting to leave a message for you is to ask if you and I are ok with each other? I think that I might have somehow irritated you in a blog post and I hope you know that I would never, ever, do that intentionally. I like you too much and I have too much respect for you to do that. If I said something that was taken the wrong way, I sincerely, sincerely apologize. My second reason is to ask a favor, if it is at all possible. A while back you were kind enough to change some code in my signature so that what appeared to be "suns" in Blackadder Script (and looked like capital "R's" to most people), actually looked like "suns" to everyone. Is there any way that you could please also change the "suns" that are in my Talk Page Banner? I will be very grateful if you could do that when you have some spare time. ( After you have saved the world from destruction, that is.) I will owe you a huge favor for your help. Consider this my IOU.' ;-) ' Mr. Detective, I also want to thank you for your help with trying to figure out my problem tonight. Grumble, grumble, abandon IE. Take care of you. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 03:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, my comment was dedicated to the whole conversation, not any person in particular. I don't tend to take things personal. Concerning your talk page banner, Samsonius might be the better addressee as he is our Photoshop slave. ;) And to further encourage you to abandon the IE, this page has some more very good arguments: http://www.ReasonsToUseIE.com :) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 03:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : : :Did you hear me fall out of my chair laughing all the way in Germany? I love it when you do funny stuff. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 03:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Erm...what? Not sure what you want me to do with such a vague description. ;) 03:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Faern. AA here. I want to apologise for my innaproppriate comment last night. Under normal curcumstances, I wouldnt have been so mad. I know immature people like that anonymous guy, and I just ignore them. It's just that yesterday, I went through a lot, so I was mad all the time. We all have our ups and downs....It was immature of me to react like that. I'm a serious person, but yesterday, I was feeling ready to explode.Avataraddicted 07:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, shit happens. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 12:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Removal of Deafultsort Is there something wrong with categorizing characters by their last names? You removed my edits to the Alison Boyd and Karl Falco articles, and I would like to know what mistakes I made so as to avoid them in the future. Auguststorm1945 20:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone knows the characters mainly by their first names, so it doesn't make much sense to sort them by their last name and confuse people on category pages. It is also advisable to discuss this kind of changes with the community before editing articles, especially if a bigger number of articles is affected by this. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:27, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::My apologies - I've never seen character organized deliberately by first name when a surname was available. Additionally, I've never encountered a negative community response as a result of implementing such a system. ::Also, the reason I created the RDA Personnel category (which you have deleted) was because I was interested in looking at RDA personnel articles - I had to dig through several categories to find them. It's something of a mess, if you'll excuse me saying so. Auguststorm1945 20:42, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Columbia, Avatar page, anons, what's happening??? G'day Faern, some confusing stuff has happened tonight. First there was some crap about Columbia Pictures, which I'm pretty sure is all wrong, now an anon (93.107.69.201) has been running riot on the Avatar (film) article, and I don't have the time right now to revert everything. Just letting you know, OZZY 12:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :The same edit (about Columbia Pictures) has been done a couple of times. We've asked for a source for this each time, but so far he hasn't given us one. --LuckyMan 13:45, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::That anon also makes up awards. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:36, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Issue Jake can't have left Earth in 2148. The transit to Pandora took 6.75 years (from the perspective of Earth). The last possible date for his departure (arriving May 2154) would be September 2147. :Actually, Jake could have left Earth in January of 2148 and arrived at Pandora in September of 2154 if the journey took 6.75 years. 04:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::He arrives in May, not September. It's shown on the first videolog. :::Well there's also no guarantee that the journey takes exactly 6.75 years every time. There could be anomalies in the trip that allow the ship to reach its destination ahead of or behind schedule. 04:37, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::We know that the journey takes at least 5 years, 9 months and 22 days to those on board the vehicle. We know that the vehicle accelerates for 0.5 years to 0.7c, coasts for a bit less than 5 years and then declerates over another 0.5 years. From the perspective of Earth (or Pandora) this journey must take 6.75 years. Do the maths. :::::According to the official sources, Jake left in July and arrived in May. I'm not going to contest those because I think they may have slipped up on their math. If you want it to be changed, talk to the production team and ask them to clarify it for you. Until then, the current dates are correct. 04:47, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm fine with Jake leaving in July... of 2147. But where does it say he left in 2148?